Apus Sachi
Apus Sachi is the current Bronze Saint of the constellation Apus in the 21st Century. Sachi can use the element of Wind. Profile and Stats Name: Apus Sachi Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Apus Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 13-14 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Petite and short, Sachi is a young girl with fair skin, grey eyes, and brown, waist-length hair with two yellow buns in between the top of her hair. When not wearing her cloth, Sachi's outfit consists of a dark tan hooded sweatshirt over a plain white T-shirt, along with black pants and dark brown shoes, as well as a silver necklace around her neck. Personality Sachi is a cheerful, carefree, and optimistic young girl, with a peculiar mind when observing things from her perspective. Like Wendy, she is quick to make new friends and is more than willing to help those in need whenever she can, even risking her own life to ensure their safety. She also takes the time to reflect about her surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdoms about love and bonds. In battle, she can be a bit reckless and pugnacious, but is willing to listen to other's in due time. She, like Yuna, doesn't follow the traditions of the Female Saints; she never wears a mask to hide her face because to her, it's like "hiding herself from the rest of the world". Being an orphan after losing her family in a tragic incident, Sachi tries to hide her true feelings and remain the energetic and hot-headed girl she always is; she did, however, revealed this to certain people she is close to like Aquila Yuna, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and eventually, Dragon Ryuho. Despite going through severe pain and tragety at a young age, she always moves forward, being a Saint of Athena and a friend of Kouga. She has romantic feelings for Ryuho the first time they met, and has trouble confessing them due to her personality and trying to hide it. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Wind Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Sachi can create, shape, and manipulate the element of wind, much like Yuna. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Sachi has powerful amounts of Cosmo, despite her rank and age; her Cosmo, in theory, might be equivalent to that of Ryuho's if not the same. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Apus Strong Wave: By gathering up wind Cosmo, Sachi releases a strong force of wind from her palm towards her opponent. Apus Wind Facade: Sachi fires a ball of strong wind Cosmo at her opponent. Apus Blitzer: Sachi unleashes a flurry of wind-enhanced punches at her target. Apus Ultimate Wave Stream: Known as Sachi's most powerful technique, she gathers up a large amount of wind and air around her body, then launches a multitude of sharp wind gusts at her designated target, dealing both blunt damage and laceration on contact. Apus Shining Cyclone: Sachi's strongest move, as she charges all her Wind Cosmo in one leg, then, in a similar fashion to Yuna's Aquila Shining Blaster, she fires it in the shape of a bird-of-paradise (or Passerine) that latters creates a powerful cyclone that damages her opponent. Weaknesses *Fire Cosmo Equipment Apus Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of light-beige armored platting that completely covers her chest and back with white silk, cloth-like wings and a light-blue gem in the front, along with covering most of her arms, and her legs right up to the knees, revealing her thighs, and a white silk skirt around her waist like a ballet tutu, along with a long, light-golden sash tied around her waist. Several light-blue gems appear on parts of her body, along with a light-silver tiara with feathers on the side, yet still having the two buns; overall, her Cloth bares a resemblance to Yuna's Aquila Cloth Stone. When not in use, Sachi stores it in a light-blue, rectangular-shaped jewel Cloth Stone around her silver necklace. Apus New Cloth: After having her Cloth repaired by Aries Kiki, her Cloth now receives several different changes: more protection is added to her chest and arms, her wings now become more metal in shape and material, granting Sachi total flight and aerial maneuverability, the feathers on her tiara now become more metal-based in appearance, and her shoulderplates now have a small white ribbon, which yet again, bears a slight resemblance to Yuna's New Aquila Cloth, yet still retains the skirt, leg platting and sash. Apus Omega Cloth: Relationships Family *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Galvin (Older Brother, deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters